Starcraft: The Overmind's Second Hope
by Relvain Jenafuse
Summary: The Overmind created Kerrigan to save the races from the darkness their only hope, but there is another entity that could assist or hinder that purpose, her child ... Vahagan.    Spoilers for Starcraft
1. Prologue

Prologue: She's our only hope ... No there is another.

_._

/Zerg Swarm /

/Planet: Tarsonis /

/Location: New Gettysburg /

Kerrigan dropped her rifle and looked up to see that the wave of Zerg and surrounded her and steadily approaching her. "Goodbye Jimmy, I wish ... I met you sooner." Just then a nearby Queen unleashed its webbing trapping her in place allowing the Zerglings to overwhelm her.

/Several Hours Later/

"Overmind, we have secured the Terran female within the chrysalis as per your instructions" Araq, cerebrate leader of the Jormungand Brood telepathically spoke to the Overmind leader of the Zerg Swarm.

"You have done well my child, now continue your assault upon this world, the chrysalis will be protected by another of your brethren" replied the telepathic voice of the Overmind. Then a psionic wake is released by the chrysalis causing pain to the nearby Zerg. The Overmind focuses its mind into the chrysalis to discover the cause of the wake. "Curious, she struggles against the transformation on an instinctual level"

"Forgive my boldness Overmind but how can that be, never has there been a species capable of fighting the assimilation into the swarm yet the Terran is fighting it, is this because of her psychic powers."

"Perhaps that is a component but even then the assimilation would suppress her powers as she is nowhere near as powerful as the Protoss, unless... yes there it, she is with child this is unexpected".

"I shall induce toxins to kill it?" Araq replied instructing a nearby deifier to do just that, as it was the usual method to solving this problem when they assimilated other species.

The Overmind immediately overpowers Araq instructions to the deifier. "NO! Its potential is equal to that of its mothers it shall be allowed to live when it has developed enough it will emerge from its mother's chrysalis inside its own. Now resume your attack on the Terran and attract any lingering Protoss away from this location preferably to the orbital platforms, also relinquish your control of this base to me for your new brethren."

"Yes Overmind".

The chrysalis began to struggle against Kerrigan powers reaching within her and removing her child and placing it within a smaller chrysalis that was formed within the first. During this time Kerrigan's powers were reaching out into the infant in a failing attempt to protect the child from the Zerg Evolutionary Virus ultimately failing. However this attempt will lead to the creation of a powerful entity that could destroy or save all three races.

Author Note:

Well here's the introduction of my third story, something that I came up after playing SC2, this will contain very little from the novels as I have never read them except from reviews and wikia sites. I will keep any future chapters to a min of 5,000 words and will likely progress slowly through the story so that by the time I finish the Wings of Liberty the expansion for the game will be out. Please note I am a college student so for 8 months of the year I will either have 0 to 2 chapters out as I don't have time to do more. But will post more frequently during the co-op term. I have two other stories in the works I have chapters done for both but currently refining them.


	2. Chapter 1: Dark Defiler

Disclaimer: I don't own the Starcraft, this story generates no money whatsoever.

**Notes:**

"Normal Communication"

'_Thinking or Thoughts_'

"**Telepathic Communication"**

_/...Scene Change.../_

/Location/

Chapter 1: Dark Defiler of the Cycle

_Awake, and embrace the glory that is your birthright. Know that I am the Overmind and that you have been created for one single purpose._

/ Zerg Swarm /

/ Planet: Alfheim /

/ Location: The Claw Brood Primary Hive Cluster /

/ 2 months after the Zerg Invasion of Tarsonis /

Alfheim a near lifeless desert world that resides outside the Koprulu Sector towards the Galactic Fringe, the world is a volcanic world, however unlike Char or Red Stone it has four moons saturated in Jorium minerals and Terrazine geysers. These large concentrations in proximity are generating powerful psionic effects onto the planet causing Alfheim to become unstable with frequent quakes and another geological problems. The Claw Brood was sent to research the effect of these materials would have to the Zerg Swarm and to produce elite units like Hunter Killers Hydralisks who could be morphed using these minerals. The Overmind is curious if psionic abilities might be affected by either the Jorium crystals or Terrazine gas sends the second chrysalis to Alfheim to see if these materials could be used against the Protoss to either dampening or disorienting their powerful abilities.

When this world was found long ago the Overmind created another special cerebrate Razth , he was given command over a new brood 'The Claw'. Razth unlike his brothers Daggoth and Zasz and like his brother Cerebrate in Tarsonis, was created to develop mutations and new Zerg strains from minerals, gas and species retrieved by newer broods created by the Overmind. Therefore Razth was responsible for the creation of the powerful Zerg strains like Hunter Killer Hydralisks, Devouring One Zerlings, Torrasque Ultralisks, and other 'Hero' units. Now for the last two months his concentration has been sent keeping watch over the chrysalis, introducing certain strains into it attempting to mould the creature within.

Now the chrysalis was finally fully mature and the entity within, is ready for its birth into the swarm. However unannounced to the Overmind the entity's Psionic Emanations attracted a forgotten sect of Protoss known as the Dark Templar who have just silently landed upon the surface of Alfheim.

"Father, the chrysalis is opening" Razth was excited like a mad Terran Scientist waiting for his new experiment to complete. He sees the creature within forcing itself against the shell of the chrysalis straining to it limits trying to break free.

_/...Meanwhile at the nearby Protoss landing zone.../_

A small group of Dark Templar watch from the edge of their cliff upon the Zerg base located on the planes below. They could see that the defences of the base are small in number and that the Overlords that should be patrolling it were currently fixated on this small cocoon structure located next to a large organic pyramid shaped structure with four spires around it (Hive).

"Brother Talmaar, we have discovered the origin of the unusual void energies. It's located inside these strange creatures' base" a dark Templar called Rasta, a member of the Zer'atai tribe who are distinguished by the double ended scythe powered by the Void that they wield in battle.

"Do we know what's generating these strange energies?" asked Talmaar, a member of the Alysaar ,Keepers of the Khaydarin crystals on the moon of Ehlna. He is the leader of this small band of Dark Templars who are returning to Ehlna after retrieving an Elder Dark Templar's Khaydarin crystal who recently entered into the void.

"The observer that was sent has determined that the cocoon like structure is emitting them however this 'living' structure is different from the others it's the only one of its kind that we seen."

"Rasta gather our brothers we are going to sneak within and study these creatures and need be kill it"

The group of Dark Templars leave their ship heading towards the center or the Zerg base observing the nearby creatures and structures, studying the strange creatures. They notice that the purple slimy ground that they step on seems alive. Upon closer examination they noticed that it is filled with what appears to veins filled with rich nutritional fluids. Intrigued by this they sample a portion for further study and continued on.

"What are these creatures I have never seen anything like them" one of the Dark Templar whispered silently as he watch a patrol of small fast dog like creature (Zerglings) run by.

"_**Quiet, communicate telepathically and if you can't remain silent"**_ Rasta communicated to his brethren.

"_**These creatures have no sentient mind of their own they are like insects taken instructions and direction from some kind of higher mind"**_ observed Talmaar as he gently probed the minds of the nearby Zerglings.

"_**All this structures are indeed organic, all of them are generating fluids into this creep" **_a Alysarr tribe member asked.

"_**Collect samples"**_ Talmaar instructed to his tribe brother

Shortly later as the Protoss got closer to the cocoon they came upon the large structure they observed from the cliff _**"Talmaar, this structure seems to be the 'Hive' of these creatures, its generating larva"**_. Then one of the larvas formed into a cocoon right before their eyes.

"_**Amazing, I will extract samples from this creature"**_ an excited Alysarr declared, after they samples were collected they realized they we closer to the large cocoon structure located on the other side of the Hive.

Just as the Protoss rounded the Hive, they came upon the cocoon/chrysalis. This structure is completely different from any other cocoon that they had seen forming on the other end of the hive. This one was far larger than the others filled with red fluid even had a stronger thicker shell. But the key thing that several Protoss noticed was that it was exhibiting the same movements of the cocoon that they watch hatch moments ago. **"**_**Its**__**hatching, whatever is generating those energies is about to hatch**_**"** a random Protoss declared.

_/...Within the Chrysalis.../_

'Who am I, What am I?' those were the first questions that the entity within asked as it floated in the red fluid inside the chrysalis.

"_**PUSH!" **_shouted an unknown force, _**"PUSH!"**_ it shouted again. The entity didn't understand it was comfortable within the chrysalis it didn't want to leave but that opinion quickly changed as the fluid stopped supplying oxygen it the entity. This caused the entity to struggle trying to break free from the confines of the chrysalis its home for the last two months as it developed. It begins to strike against the dying shell of the chrysalis.

Then after several strikes the chrysalis exploded in a burst of blood, red fluid and guts outwards across the surrounding area. As this occurs the Overmind extends its mind into that of the newly born entity "_Awake, and embrace the glory that is your birthright. Know that I am the Overmind and that you have been created to serve me and the Swarm._" As the Overmind speaks it begins to wrap its mind onto the entity imprinting knowledge, memories, skills and other vital information to make it a powerful agent of the Swarm. However during this imprinting it also gave the newly born entity the same overwhelming directive to maim, kill and slaughter every living thing in the galaxy.

"By your will father, I live to serve the Swarm, let all creatures of creation fear my birth for I am an instrument of your will. I am Vahagan! Dark Defiler of Species and I shall absorb all creatures into the Swarm or ERADICATE THEM INTO OBLIVION!"

Notes to Beta

Vahagan's description comes into next chapter


End file.
